


It's over isn't it?

by Fronsk



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Confused Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Dramatic Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Luka Couffaine, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fronsk/pseuds/Fronsk
Summary: Adrien figures out his feelings for Marinette and thinks she's dating Luka....This boy is hella dramatic and Alya catches it on video.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	It's over isn't it?

Adrien Agreste never fell in love, Until he did with his lovely partner Ladybug. She never loved him back though, she loved someone else. With time he accepted that, he would always love her, that much was undeniable.   
  
Never did Adrien think he'd fall in love with another girl, until he did yet again with a lovely fashion designer that sat right behind him in class. She was always so sweet to him and her stuttering was cute. He never did let himself explore his feeling for other girls, now that he was slwoly moving on from Ladybug the guilt dissapeared. Adrien decided that his best move was to court Marinette..... Until he saw her joking and laughing with Luka. That lead Adrien to where he was now, on her balcony, singing. He knew he was being overdramatic, but he was a cat for hell's sake! Well half cat, doesn't matter! Cat nonetheless! 

Sure he looked like a weirdo, singing a song from a kids cartoon but the opportunity was perfect! He wasn't gonna let it slide, so now there he was, a rose in hand, singing 'It's over isn't it?' from Steven Universe.

 _I was fine, with the men, who would come into her life now and again!_ He raised his hand to his forehead, stricking a dramatic pose. _I was fine! Cause I knew... That they didn't really matter, until you!_

What he hadn't expected though was the Ladyblogger, standing right under Marinette's balcony to be recording the whole thing.

 _I was fine, when you came and we fought like it was all some silly game!_ Chat held the rose to his heart, his eyes were closed with a frown on his lips and wait... Were those tears? _Over her! Who she'd choose, after all those years I never thought... I'd loose..._

 _It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?!_ He made a few overdramatic twirls and in the end, ended up on his knees, singing at the top of his lungs. Which caused a few bystanders to stop and look at the performance he was putting on. _It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over? You won and she chose you! And she loved you! And she's gone.... It's over isn't it? Why can't I move on??_  
  
He ended up jumping on the railing to continue his song but due to his bad luck, he ended up falling off the railing and in the next moment a garbage truck was taking the singing kitty away.

Too bad that video ended up on the Ladyblog.

\----------

Adrien stared at his screen, horrified at the video while Plagg was laughing his ass off. The little god of destruction didn't even finish his cheese, just so he could make fun of Adrien. 

The poor kid would have to face his whole class talking about the video and laughing, which Adrien truth be told was not excited about in the slightest.

Why did he do this to himself? He growled and banged his head on his table a few times. How was he supposed to face Marinette or Ladybug the next time he saw them as Chat Noir? They'd constantly make jokes and laugh at him. Though, he thought, making a fool of himself was a reasonable sacrifice to hear the beautiful laugh of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He sighed dreamily, looking nowhere in perticular, while Plagg just made a disguisted noise saying something about how 'You're disguisting. Cheese is much better than girls!'

\----------

Next day was hell, just like he predicted.

Once he walked into class, he saw his classmates all in one corner laughing and from the audio he heard, he suspected it was the video of him. He sighed and walked up to the others. Adrien put on a confused face and walked up to the group "Hey guys, what are you all laughing about?" He tilted his head a bit. Alya brushed off the stray tears from under her eyes and dragged Adrien over to sit next to her. Then she put on the video. 

Adrien blushed, god was it that bad? He watched the video, he had to admit, he was a fine singer. He grinned and leaned back "I think his singing is great! I mean, whoever the girl is missed out on a great cat-ch, even his looks are purr-fect."

Marinette raised a brow at him, then she looked away. Her brows furrowed, it seemed like she was trying to figure out something. Then she looked over at him, looking him up and down. Her brows shot up and her eyes widened, now she was gaping at him. His princess seemed to figure him out. He smirked and winked at her, then her face went bright red. He swore he heard her say 'Stupid cat, why is he so cute?'

Next day Marinette and Adrien walked into class hand in hand, both had giddy smiles on their faces as they stared at eachother.

That night was sleepless for Marinette however due to the monstrosity of a shipper called Alya.

**Author's Note:**

> Who thought Adrien being a dork would score him a girlfriend?


End file.
